Soul Thief II
(A/N: Well, let's hope this turns out well. I'm nervous because of the nature of the plot of the story. I'm not praising myself in this story, it's just to add possible plotlines. Alright, let's begin...) Elliot slammed the thug against the wall and whispered. "Now. Are you going to spread the word or what?" The thug stammered, "Y-yes! I will!" "Good, you live then...which is more than could be said about your leader." Elliot stated, as a near-by vine crept up his arm like a snake. Elliot shoved the man towards the door, causing the gangster to stumble out the door, to tell everyone what Elliot has warned him. Elliot smiled as he unraveled the threads of reality, allowing him to walk back to his universe. He didn't start this mission at his home dimension since he had a recent fight and would probably have to fight again if he returned home too soon. But it has been a few days in the universe he was in, and the fact it's been a few days in the other universes he was in, he assumed it would be safe. It was night in Universe-35. "Time to find a few friends..." A man was running down an alley. Fear overwhelmed him as he crashed into a dumpster, knocking him down on his butt. There loomed a feminine figure, roughly 5'1, blonde hair, silver eyes, long legs, and a small red smile. Her name was Susan...and she was incredible angry with the man. "Well...you like to attack defenceless girls and try to make them do depraved things eh? Well, I like to attack cowards." Susan's left hand became a black sword and impaled the man through the heart. "Well, how's my favorite nanomachine girl?" said a voice behind her. "What is it now Elliot?" asked Susan. Elliot smirked, "Well you seem to like to get to the point. I need you to do a job for me." Susan rolled her eyes. "What is it this time...for god's sakes I'm trying to plot my revenge against Philip!, and first that rapist and now you!" Elliot was slightly hurt that he was put in the same sentence of a rapist...murder was one thing but rape was another. "Anyway...tell all the scum you can find, The World Walker is hunting them down and make them spread it if they value their lives." "A world walker?" asked Susan, raising an eyebrow. Elliot plamed himself, "God, you're the twentieth to say...no, it must be proper. World Walker...get it?" "Got it." "Good." Susan then said, "You owe me Soul Theif..." Elliot sighed, "I know. Oh and one more thing, do you know where Miss Victoria lives currently?" Victoria stepped out of the steamfilled bathroom, in only her slik robe. Her red hair dripping wet on her shoulders, her steel eyes looking around her penthouse. Being one of the world's best assassin and theif has its advantages. But there was one aspect that was both a pleasure and a pain. She looked in a particularly dark corner of her living section. "Well Elliot, this is a pleasent surprise." smiled Victoria. The darkness subsided and Elliot was sitting in a chair. "Hello dear." Elliot smirked. "So with that busted leg, how'd you get up here?" Elliot's arms became a small swarm of tree snakes, "Does this answer your question?" "Oh, if only you knew that trick the last time we were together..." "Hey you know I didn't set off that alarm." Victoria undid her robe, which was swiftly followed by Elliot surounding his head with darkness. "I never got that, you kill people and yet you can't look a woman..." Elliot's responce was muffled. "You know I can't hear you with that blob of darkness around your face. Elliot wiped away the darkness around his mouth. "I said, I do have standards..." Victoria smiled as she put a shirt on, "So, what do you need me for this time?" "I need your help, to spread a word... The World Walker is here and he's hunting." "The World Walker...eh?" Elliot knew she would take it seriously, for she too was a world walker...albeit not magical, she has the genetic ability to create portals but she would still count as a world walker. Victoria then decided to change into her assassin uniform, which was a strange uniform, tight on her arms, legs and hips, but looser on her torso, neck and rear. (A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to 1) Not make this seem so bad, and 2) Avoid the cliche of women assassin wearing catsuits.) "So, you want me to go across dimensions and warn who exactly?...you can look now." The darkness faded away. "Yes well, I need you to go across the multiverse, and tell the highest up members of the scum of the universe..." Victoria walked up to him and asked, "Who is this World Walker, and what is the plan." Elliot then told the story of his encounter with Todd, the magic user of this universe. "So my plan is one that can help him and quiet possibly kill him." Victoria smiled, "I like it." She then noticed a glimmer in his pocket. "What's this?" she asked, taking a coin out of his pocket. "Oh yes, after meeting Todd, the cosmic being Misery appeared and gave me that coin." "Why haven't you used it? Don't you know how many cultists would pay for just her beads of sweat, let alone a gold coin?" "Well if a being such as Misery gave it, I doubt could be used in such a mudane way." Victoria then questioned, "So, what do you want me to do, since you yourself can walk around the worlds now?" Elliot leaned back and replied, "Well, I'm still new, so I'll need your portals to allow me to travel." "It's a deal...if you pay me back later." "Deal." The portal was open. Elliot grabbed Victoria's hand as they walked through. (OOC: Well here I go again. The only thing I got to say is that you'll see an OOC several times since for this story, I need them to interact this one villain per world (unless it's henchmen or a villain from the same world) Describe people's reactions when they get to the world. IE: If the world is a kingdom ruled by the villain, have guards get them, or have them step from the portal to the throne room. And as I write what my character says just write what your character would respond. Er, sorry if this seems bossy, but I need to be very specific for this one. Again, sorry if this seems bossy. ) (Wow the OOC is longer on the wiki then it was on notepad...funny) Soon the portal opens out to an alien realm that resembles a black and white cartoon of the 1930s - only resembling a vast wasteland, upon entering this realm Elliot and Victoria's appearance is also (temporarily) akin to that of a cartoon, the physics of this reality seeming to dictate it. Upon entering the realm a large squad of cartoon creatures dressed in the style of 1930s police enter the scene, some of them carrying a large throne - upon which sits a humanoid rabbit dressed in the style of a drifter of old. "Uh...Victoria...where the hell are we?" "Not a clue?" Victoria then pointed to the rabbit and said, "I assume you're the...uh, king here? Right?" The rabbit grins and starts to laugh, the other cartoon creatures copy his lead - the rabbit stands up, then frowns as he leaps off the throne and swiftly knocks a few of his guards over: stopping the laughter. "Emperor actually.. Betwixt is the name.. remember it" the rabbit replies. "Ehhh...to be honest...I never heard of you." Elliot said, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, he knows about entities like Misery and other such beings. So that's saying something." Betwixt growls, the guards all backing away as he clenches his fists - "..yeah.. what a surprise.. no one remembers me.. well, that's starting to change.. I assure you - now as much as I *love* wasting my time talking to fleshies I'm here to ask you what you are doing here? give me an answer I like and I might just let you leave..". "Emperor. My name is Elliot, more commonly reffered to as the Soul Thief. But I am not here to hurt you. I am here to warn you of a danger to you." Elliot bowed as he said this, to show respect for the toon, Victoria followed his lead. Betwixt burst out laughing, the guards still keeping their distance "..hurt me? ha! ha! I like you.. you're silly.." - with that the rabbit grins, only the grin is a strange and sinister one that is a little to wide to be natural and the glint of sharp fangs is seen. "..alright, what's a danger to me? I got time to spare..". "Why...he's the World Walker. He walks between dimensions and universes to battle those who he perseves as a danger to the "good" people of the world. Mainly demons and evil gods mind you...but I have recently saw him take on a thug...and he barely used his magic. This boy can shoot fire, fire bolts of lightning, teleport, fly, and telekinesis, and what can you do...exactly?" Betwixt's grin fades as he looks concerned for a moment "..oh? that's pretty impressive for a fleshie - yeah.. I can see how you may find that intimidating.." - he then shrugs and leans back, floating on thin air. "..however I don't quite think you understand who you are talking to here - first of all I'm hardly a bad Toon.. I was just drawn that way.. second of all - I'm pretty sure your little friend can't do this..". With that Betwixt casually grabs his own head and gives it a twist, pulling it off as he casually juggles it - before placing it back on, upside down - twisting it so it returns to normal. Victoria resonded, slightly creeped out, "Well, that's definitly something...but The World Walker can take advantage of that, as my friend here will show you with his telekinesis." Elliot focused on the head, with the plan of removing it and droping it on the ground and kick it away like a soccer ball. As Elliot attempts to do this Betwixt forms a large baseball glove out of thin air, which catches the head before it can reach the ground and places it right back on - a lock and chain manifesting briefly around his neck. "..look, I can do this for all eternity but let's save ourselves both some embarassment here.." Betwixt notes, hopping back onto his throne - the guards quickly lifting it up as the rabbit leans back. "..I don't *care* if this guy is a threat to me or not - he sounds fun to mess with.. that's what's important.." This wasn't going along with Elliot's plan at all, so he had to preform sonething as easy as the plan...but was a last resort...lie. He leaned and whispered to Victoria. She then confronted the rabbit Betwixt. "Emperor Betwixt...we forgot to mention, he has a mindwiping spell..." Betwixt suddenly exploded, quite literally - sending guards scattering everywhere as the rabbit forms a gigantic and terrifying image in the sky, resembling a skeletal mass covered in inky ooze: "DO YOU THINK I'M A FOOL!? YOU WANT THE WORLD WALKER DESTROYED!? GOOD! CONSIDER ME ALL FOR IT - YET NEVER LIE TO A TOON.. YOU'RE IN MY WORLD NOW.. EVERYTHING HERE PLAYS BY *MY* RULES!". "Damn." Victoria stated simply at the toon. Elliot, hiding his terror surprisingly well, simply replied, "Don't threaten me...do you know why I'm called the Soul Thief...I am the damned decendent of Judas, the traitor of Chirst! I kill, steal my opponent's souls!...and use their powers and abilities as my own. And let's say I have a taste for rabbit soup, and my lady friend might want a rabbit skin purse..." Betwixt frowned, thunder crashing around the ground as it began to break apart - "..listen here, little man - maybe you didn't hear me the first time.. this is *MY* world.. you think you're pretty special, don't you? just wait a few decades and you'll be tossed out in the trash like I was.. that's all we are.. trash.. as for a soul.. what makes you think Toons even have souls? if we did you fleshies sure as Hell tear them away with your petty nature.. all a Toon wants is to make people happy.. all fleshies want is the next cheap thrill..". Betwixt leaned down, the inky ooze dripping against the ground and hissing like acid as he continues - "..so how about you stop the tough-guy charade and listen *very* carefully: I *don't care* if the World Walker is my enemy or not.. I will play your game.. you get what I'm saying? I'll help you - because I find it amusing to do so.. now perhaps it is *you* who should stop with the threats and get with the program.. "friend"..". "Well, "Friend"... 3 things. One, if it's alive and sentient...it's got a soul, Two, cut the Nihilistic crap, nothing is "Just trash" and Three, don't reveal the control over this dimension if you do meet the World Walker, you would be classified as a god, giving him the right to kill you where you stand." Victoria opened the portal. "Ready Elliot?" "Unless our new, "buddy" has something to say..." Betwixt simply laughed, pointing at the two and creating a wave of force that sends them towards the portal "..you got a lot to learn about the Multiverse.. by the end of it you'll see that trash is all we got left.. as for killing me.. you're funny.. pity no on ever remembers the funny ones..". As the duo fell out of the weird cartoon world (unknown to them as the Land of Nowhere, Elliot sighed, "I almost fell bad for the guy...just wants to be remembered." "Yeah well...he was creepy." Victoria stated. "Yep...where are we going now?" "Not sure." (OOC: First, I would like to thank Betwixt for the help, Betwixt everybody! (Cue clapping) Now, I need someone else, a new world and a new villain...) The portal soon opens to a large room that at first looks like a studio used by a high-class artist, that is until one looks to the walls and sees mounted heads - human heads, displayed much like trophies as a woman with impossibly pale skin and green hair kneels in one corner: facing away from where Elliot and Victoria would enter. Elliot, slightly taken aback by the chilling atmosphere called out, "Hello? Who are you?" The woman stands up and turns around, revealing yellow eyes that looked over Elliot from head to toe before doing the same to Victoria: "..I'd keep your voice down, we are currently in the trophy room of Elite Hunting: perhaps you have heard of them? superhuman-hunters.. who take a little piece of the hunt home with them.." - she motions to the mounted heads. Elliot muttered, "Uh...I actually have heard of you guys." Victoria, who has also heard of them, whispered, "I assume you're the Headhunter then?" The woman stares at Victoria "the last person who addressed me by that name ended up a trophy on my desk.. the second is currently acting as a footstool.. you two however aren't native to this world.. hell, not even from this universe, are you? so I suppose I can cut you some slack.." - with that she takes out a nail file and begins idly filing at her fingernails. "Yes, well... Ms.," Elliot whispered carefully, trying not to be the next head on the wall. "I came here to warn you about a person, who might be a threat to you." Victoria grabbed a few silver coins from an Naruto-esque world and said, "Here's some...reasons to not behead us." "Keep the money - I don't need a reason to keep you alive.. nor do I need a reason to kill you.. who is this person you came to warn me about? is he handsome? I do hope so.. I've been looking for a new face to add to my collection for a while now.." Headhunter replied, still filing her fingernails as she leaned against a wall. Elliot answerd, "Well, as for if he's handsome...I won't know I guess if you think so. As for who he is...he's The World Walker." (A/N: Sorry for taking forever Misery (since you updated recently) but I was away from the computer for a bit) Headhunter nods slightly - looking to Elliot like a cat sizing up her prey "..alright, World Walker.. a heroic type, I assume? one who would get in the way of my little business?" - she notes with calm, the mounted heads all around her a reminder of said "business". "Essentially. Those who he perseves as innocent, he will refuse to let get hurt, meaning, no new heads for you or...other bits of...bodies." Elliot stated, getting grossed out when he approched the subject of severed body parts. Headhunter nods again "..then we'll need to ensure this World Walker stays out of this reality - if he does I think he will find himself the target of some.. unfortunate.. events..". Elliot then said, "Well, not to impose, but I wouldn't underestimate his powers. He can teleport, fly, manipulate the elements and God knows what else." Victoria nodded, "Yes. Only God would know his full potential." (A/N: No this isn't a religious thing, just saying) Headhunter smiles, only briefly "Elliot, most beings in the Multiverse have developed some degree of superhuman ability.. there are many theories behind it.. however this means the ability to fly, manipulate elements and so forth is not uncommon.. though I never underestimate my enemies.. you think I would have the collection before me if I did?" - she gestures slightly to the mounted heads. Victoria, now slightly on edge with Headhunter's pride in her collection, stood in front of Elliot, in case she tried anything. "Uh...well, I suppose not." Elliot said, "But here's a tip. I kid's powers come from magic...I think you can think of some...materials to counter that." Headhunter nodded "..indeed, I know some people.. thank you.. I suppose I should reward you for this.. hmm.. hold on a moment.. I'll be right back.." - with that the psychotic mutant moves away, giving Elliot and Victoria time to escape should they wish to - alternatively they may stay and risk whatever "reward" the clearly insane woman has in store. "What do you think we should do Elliot? I don't trust her." Victoria asked. Elliot nodded and said, "You stay here and get the portal ready, I'll be back. If she does anything funny, I'll run back here and we can split." "Or, whatever is the fastest you can move." Victoria joked, refering to his bad leg." "Haha." Elliot followed the path of Headhunter to claim the "reward", and hopes that it won't get him killed. Headhunter approaches a large cabinet and pulls out a shrivelled object, which is soon revealed to be a shrunken head - only it doesn't appear to be fully human in origin: she holds it out to Elliot: "..a little something from a distant land.. it was held by hunters in days gone by to help them track down prey: they say it can speak to them and guide them through the darkest night.. maybe it's just superstition but you never know.. two heads are better than one, no?". Elliot reluctantly took the head and put it in his pocket. He cringed as he felt the leathery, dried, dead skin through his pocket. "Uh, thank you...now me and my lady friend...will be on our way." Elliot declared, walking backwards to ensure she couldn't attack him from behind. Headhunter nods as she closes the cabinet and gives Elliot a small smile "..just be careful not to lose your head" - with that she just watches the pair leave. Victoria opened a portal. "Uh...thank you Ms." Victoria said as the two of them went through the portal The portals opens up in a large, lavishly decorated room. Expensive fur rugs lined the floors, and chandeliers hung from the ceiling. A young man in black clothing and a black mask whirls around, looking to the new intruders. "And who may I ask are you?" Elliot and Victoria turned around, Elliot responding, "I can ask the same of you." "Metrinos!" snapped Victoria, recognizing greed incarnate. Metrinos raised an eyebrow. "How the devil do you know my name? Who are you?" Victoria stated, "I'm Victoria, a world walker, and one of my world's best assassin's and thieves. This is my consort, Elliot. We have a warning." "A warning, ey? Concerning what exactly?" Elliot stepped up and said, "Everything. I'm here to warn you of The World Walker." A slight smirk crossed Metrinos's face. "Never heard of 'em. Is he a superhero or something?" "Oh, much more then that. He kills demons and evil gods. Plus, he doesn't take criminal actions sitting down." Elliot stepped closer. "Like I just said, he kills demons and gods. I doubt you'll be a problem." "Really now? Is this superhero coming for me?" Elliot smirked, "It's only a matter of time until he stumbles upon you, I mean, he the World Walker, he walks around the worlds. He'll catch up to you eventually." "Hmm....and what do I owe you for this information?" "Well," Victoria started as Elliot cut her off, saying, "No charge. Just doing a service. Let's say the World Walker need his name spread across the multiverse, and that's what I'm doing." Metrinos slightly tilted his head to the side. "Are you a fellow villain?" Elliot shrugged his shoulders and bobbed his head side to side and said, "Arguably." Metrinos chuckled. "Well, then, I thank you for the information." He holds his hand out to shake hands with them. Elliot shook his hand, as did Victoria. "We should get going." Elliot said as Victoria opened the portal. Elliot then called back to Mentinos, "By the way, check out Victoria, and I'll kill you personally." Metrinos frowned, and raised his eyebrows. The portal then closed. Victoria then smirked, "What's wrong sweetie, jealous?" Elliot smirked in return, "A little. So what universe are we going to now?" "Let's find out." (OOC: Well 1) Again I apologize Queen Misery. 2) I thank Hero Forever for joining, Hero Forever everybody! (cue applaudes) 2.5) Sorry for your part being so short Hero Forever and 3) Next villain and dimension. :) ) The portal opens once more. Elliot and Victoria emerge from it and find themselves within a lavish, enormous foyer. The walls were decorated with hellish engravings of war and violence, while flames danced outside the large windows. Elliot, despite being terrified, said, "Well, I think you should of made that right turn at Albacurcky." Victoria slapped the back of his head. "Where are we?" she snapped. "Welcome to my hell," a voice said behind them. The two looked behind them and saw a hideous demonic being. "Hmm, something tells me you'll be intrested in..." "Torture? Torment? Those things are my art," the demon interrupted. He was dressed in a luxurious suit, yet his horns, wings, tail, and flaming eyes gave away his demonic nature. "I am Malacoda, Mr. Elliot and Mrs. Victoria. Come, we can talk elsewhere. He walked past them to a door on the left, opening it. "After you," he said, grinning and revealing his rotting fangs. As they walked through Victoria was about to correct him about the "Mrs." comment but was too scared to do so. Elliot then asked, "Pardon my asking, but torture as art...isn't that sort of...oh what the hell am I thinking, you're a demon, nothing is too low for you." Malacoda led Elliot and Victoria down the hallway. Two scantly-clad (and rather voluptuous) demonesses approached, soon, eliciting a frown from Malacoda. "You don't look so... pleased," the first said. Her voice was seductive. She reached over and curled around Malacoda, lithe and serpent-like. "Stressed? Anxious? Perhaps we can... comfort you..." "Deumos, we have guests," Malacoda growled. "I'll sate your hunger later. Now leave us." After the demonesses had left, Malacoda turned to Elliot and Victoria, and grinned. "Forgive the concubines, they are relatively harmless, as long as you quench their hunger properly..." Victoria then stated, "Tell them to keep away from Elliot." Elliot then said. "Well you are clearly a demon, so I would like to warn you...of an enemy. The World Walker." The three entered a lavish dining room. "Sit," Malacoda said, taking a seat at the head of the table. "We'll talk about your world walker. Would you like anything? Wine, perhaps?" The two sat down. The two declined the offer of wine. "Oh, and it's World Walker, proper noun you see." A demonic maid brought in a glass of wine on a tray, which Malacoda took, before shooing the maid away. He took a small sip before saying, "So tell me about this World Walker." Elliot smiled. "Well...Malacoda, the World Walker is...for lack of a better phrase, a threat to you and your master." "Yes, this young man...has a problem with your superiors...through a quote unquote "inaction"." Victoria stated, crossing her legs and folding her hands on her lap. Elliot was surprised on how smooth this was. He was almost scared, he felt like he was hiring this being rather then preforming his revenge. Malacoda frowned. "Lucifer has fallen; I have no superiors." He took a sip from his wine glass. "Hell belongs to me." He paused for a moment. "But tell me more about your World Walker. Is he human?" Elliot smiled despite himself, "Well, technically yes. But he's more powerful then any mortal. Now, tell me, your greatest accomplishment?" Malacoda shrugged. "I've won some battles, I've lost others. Such is the way of the universe. It matters not; I already have everything I want. I've already dealt with every obstacle in my path." Malacoda drained the last of his wine. "A truly artistic thing about torture is the ability to keep your victim alive throughout the entire procedure despite the pain that they feel. You drag them as close as possible to the brink of death without crossing the line... but our last Deathwalker was different. I had no choice but to kill him. He was unbreakable. I wonder if our World Walker is just as resilient?" Elliot's smile faded 'Well there goes the whole, "He helped destroy a world" thing. Well, I can play along with this.' Elliot then spoke aloud, "Well, Malacoda. I would imagine he would be resistant, but I fear you are in the most danger out of many other beings in the Multiverse." "Have you ever heard of a warrior named Achilles?" Malacoda explained. "They claimed that the warrior could best even the gods in battle, but all it took for him to fall was an arrow to the heel. This World Walker can possibly be no different. All it will take is a hard strike at his heel and he will crumble." The demon leaned in slightly, becoming a little more stern. "All beings have a weakness. The problem is exploiting it, but once you do, you make them suffer ''for it." Elliot smiled, now this is what he wanted to hear. "Now, Malacoda. You said, all beings have a weakness. That would include you too. Well...you're a target. He hunts and kills demons and evil gods...and he killed a version of Hades already, albiet with help, but the final blow was his own. And there is only one weakness I know of, but if you lay a finger around her...he'll be all the more deadly..." "Of course, of course," Malacoda said, leaning back once more. A spiked chain tipped with a serrated knife slithered up from his sleeve, poised like a cobra, as if it had a life of it's own. "A situation like this must be handled very delicately. Weaknesses are used for control. Prod them incorrectly and you'll be left to deal with a raging animal, but prod them correctly, and you can make them more docile than a house cat." Elliot sighed, "To be frank...I have doubts about it this time. The World Walker was incapacitated, a man attacked his "Weakness" and he came back up, despite coughing up blood and being serveley weakened physical state." Malacoda thought for a moment. "Then his weakness was exploited improperly. But no matter. If our World Walker comes knocking, he'll be playing by ''my ''rules. Power is a meaningless thing in my domain." Elliot pulled back his chair, and pulled out Victoria's chair. "Thank you for your time Malacoda." Victoria opened a portal. But before they left Elliot added, "Oh, by the way, he was a factor in the utter destruction of a universe." "That may be," Malacoda said, maintaining a gentlemanly grin, "but that is nothing compared to the power to whisper darkness into the hearts of people in ''countless universes." Elliot then stated, "I'll keep that in mind." The duo walked through the portal, and into the next universe. (OOC: Thank you Deathwalker13000, Deathwalker13000 everybody! (cue applaudes...getting annoying ain't it? :)) Two more worlds and villains left. So I need the next world and villains. Thanks guys. ZombieKiller123) Elliot and Victoria are soon transported to what appears to be a run-down hut deep in a swamp, a man dressed in rags sits on a chair and polishes what looks like a very stereotypical shotgun, a large barrel of cider only serving to make the character all the more unusual - though as he flashes a dangerous grin the hint of a sharp fang betrays an inhuman heritage. (OOC: figured I'd join as Sharptooth to keep the story flowing, you can remove if needed) Elliot simply asked, "Now who are you?" The figure looks to Elliot and leans back "I've got many names - you can call me Sharptooth.. I can tell you is a traveller.. seeking out help.. though you're looking in all the wrong places.. no?". Elliot then replied, "Not, looking for help. More like...supplying it." Elliot stepped up towards the man, Victoria also stepped forward. "Now...tell me sir, before I give you this information, your powers, goals, anything to be sure I'm note wasting your time. (A/N: Regardless of your responce, I will continue. ZombieKiller123) Sharptooth grinned widely and stood up, as he did so the area transforms into a fancy mansion and he is dressed in a white suit complete with an ornate walking stick - "..well it's a long story really but you ain't stupid so here's the deal - I'm a spirit.. bad or good.. don't really matter do it? you can say I know a bit of magic.. I'd say that's just the surface.. as for what I want: well.. I want to get even with another spirit, one who has been a thorn in my side one too many times..". Victoria whistled, "Real powerhouse aren't you?" Elliot then corrected his posture (to the best of his abilitiy considering his bad leg) "Now, you describe yourself as a spirit...and you have powers on par with that of a pagan deity. Would it be inaccurate to assume you're a..." Sharptooth grins widely "..a god? no - nothing like that.. a god demands worship and reverence.. I'm a teacher, nothing more and nothing less.. now if people get hurt because of what I teach them, well that's their problem ain't it? ..Berrypaw is the one who acts like a god, trying to instal his sense of "right" and "wrong" upon the world.. nobody wants a good spirit around - telling them what to do..". 'Just what I hoped for...an opening.' Elliot thought. "Well, I know someone who might support that, and be against you." Sharptooth laughs a little "..really? you don't say? I know about seven or so - story of my life, sir.. so, who is the new stranger seeking to put old Sharptooth out of business?" - with that he forms a table and chairs out of thin air and sits down, placing his feet on the table as he leans back. Elliot smiled and replied, "Why, he's the World Walker, slayer of demons and evil gods...the closest things to them." Victoria then added a little fact Elliot told her earlier, "And the fact he worships God, means he'd be against your ideal of "Nobody wants a good spirit around-telling them what to do."" (A/N: This isn't a religious thing, just to be clear. I'm just trying to tick Sharptooth off. Ha! :) ) Sharptooth simply shakes his head "..he can worship a piece of celery and I wouldn't care - a god and a spirit are different things, ain't they? I said no one wants a good *spirit* around.. hehe.. now, don't get me wrong sir.. I hear what you is saying.. but you and I both know what this is really about.. you want revenge, dontcha? you want to teach this World Walker a lesson? well - tell you what.. how about you and me make a little deal?". Sharptooth motions towards the table, one of the chairs moving invitingly as he sits up, taking his feet off the table. Elliot replied, "Depends, what's the deal?" Elliot didn't think he could trust this "spirit". Sharptooth's expression becomes serious for a moment "..I don't think a man who is going around the Multiverse associating with psychopaths and demons needs to worry about what old Sharptooth wants now, does he? Now - come on.. sit on down or head on out.. I have a feeling you know which choice suits you best..". Elliot pulled up a chair and said, "I'll stick around to hear the barter. But if I don't like it, I'm spliting, alright? Victoria get a portal ready." Victoria walked out but kept the door open the conversation." Sharptooth broke into another grin as he replied "..I wouldn't have it any other way, sir.. now the deal is a simple one.. you want help to take down this World Walker? fine.. I'll get you help.. I'll even pitch in myself.. now here's the deal.. you got to help me take care of my problem.." - he forms a figure out of green smoke that resembles a bouncing rabbit - "..Berrypaw". Elliot then commented, "Huh, for a moment I thought you wanted me to go after Betwixt, sure, I'll help you with this spirit...for a price. Roughly 6 grand." Sharptooth laughs slightly "..I ain't got no business with Toons, friend.." - he then smirks as he looks to Elliot "..you like the money, do you? well in that case allow me to sweeten the deal..". With that Sharptooth extends a hand and many, many dollar notes pour out of his sleeves, each one reading 1000 dollars. (ooc note: these are extremely valuable, since they are no longer made - to a reality-warper like Sharptooth it's child's play though). Elliot smiled and said, "Forgive me for making you pay, but my friend there is going to need to pay this much to permanantly in her penthouse, rather then rent. And if this is not legal tender, well...I'll have to get vengence for making a fool of me...got it?" Sharptooth just laughs and the table begins to levitate in the air as the mansion transforms back into the hut in the swamp, the chairs flying around in circles - "..sure thing sir, sure thing.. I look forward to it.. yes indeed.. revenge.. hehe.. you know how to make an old spirit happy, yes sir.. we'll be meeting again.. real soon..". With that Sharptooth forms a tornado of green energy and disappears from the scene entirely, leaving Elliot alone to think on things. Elliot turned around to face Victoria. "You...really risked your life against a powerful spirit, so I could live in the penthouse?" Elliot then blushed, "Well, it's more convientent, I won't have to track you down." Victoria kissed his cheek and said, "How about one more world before we go to home and to sleep." (OOC: Thank you Queen Misery! Everyone clap! Well one more world and one more villain to go! So please offer up another villain! Thank you all.) As soon as Elliot and Victoria reached their next destination, they were greeted to a number of masked figures in a room littered with poker chips and piles of cash. Almost instantly, the room was filled with clicking sounds as nearly every person present aimed a firearm at the pair. "Identify yourselves!" one of the masked figures demanded. Elliot answered, raising his hands up to show he was harmless, "I am Elliot, this is Victoria. Where are we?" "Whoa, whoa, hang on a moment, guys," a new voice called out; at the sound of the newcomer, the figures lowered their weapons. Literally walking through the wall was another man, who was not masked unlike his subordinates. His eyes were an icey-blue, and he was tall and rather thin. He donned a black trenchcoat. "You've got guts walking in here like that," the figure said. "I'm curious how you did that." Victoria answered, "I create portals... between universes." Elliott then asked, "Who are you?" "So you're one of those cosmic- UUUUGGGHHH!" the man groaned, without answering Elliot. "I'm getting sick ''of all these alien visitors..." Elliot smiled, an opening was there. "Well ''excuse us for trying to warn you of a possible threat to you...who ever you are." "Hm..." the figure said, observing Elliot and Victoria for a few moments. He tilted his head slightly to the side. "Nope, can't trust you." Elliot snapped "How so? Who are you? Why do you hate us already? Normally it takes more time for that to happen." The figure raised an eyebrow, before laughing out loud. "So it's normal for you two to eventually be hated by eveyone you come across? And I thought I ''was the one with a bad rap. Well, whatever. I'm Anthony Ryder. Live long enough, and you'd do well to remember that name." "Well Mr. Ryder...so I don't waste both our time, please tell me, do you have powers, if you do, what are they, and what are your goals?" (A/N: Same as above, regardless of answers, I will continue the story with this character." "Hm... demanding, aren't you? Very well. I think I like you guys now. Besides, I don't wanna brag, or nothing, but... I like to brag." Teleporting towards the middle of the room, Anthony holds out his arms. "Go ahead, Elliot. Victoria. Hit me with your best shot." Elliot tossed a blob of darkness with the intent of it being a concussion blast, while Victoria instinctivly tossed some throwing knives, aiming primarily towards the torso. All of the minions scrambled out of the way as the attacks hurtled towards Anthony; quite suddenly, the attacks passed through him, as if he were a phantom, sailing into the back of the room. "Density control," Anthony explained. "With just a single thought I can pass through solid objects or become tougher than diamonds. I can ignore the laws of gravity. Ah, also, on a side note, I'm also rather... ''adept ''with firearms." To illustrate his point, Anthony snatched up a poker chip from a nearby table and proceeded to throw it into the air, before conjuring a pistol from his trenchcoat and shooting the chip in midair, causing it to shatter. Elliot then asked a question, "If you're intangable...then how are you standing on the ground?" "Meh, that's some science-y bullcrap I don't really understand," Anthony said, waving a hand in slight annoyance. "The point is that when I go 'intangible', gravity doesn't work on me." "Well anyway, the warning." Victoria said, collecting her knives. Elliot picked up where she left off, "The World Walker is coming...and judging from your adittude from us, I assume you won't enjoy his presence." "I'm curious," Anthony said. "Why would you teleport yourselves into a base filled with assassins just to warn me about this person? Seems rather... thoughtful of you... unless..." Victoria responded and said, "Well to be fair, I just toss the portals, I don't ''where they land exactly..." Elliot cut her off and repeated, "Unless..." "So you toss portals... wait... don't tell me you're just going around everywhere warning people about this guy!" Anthony exclaimed. "...That's actually a pretty smart move... But perhaps I'd be willing to help you out with this guy. I can spy on him. Or assassinate him. Name a price." Category:Fantasy Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Incomplete Stories Category:Co-Op Stories